


В погоне за солнцем

by Djei_Dark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dragons, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster Hunters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: В мире всегда находилась магия, но технический прогресс отодвинул ее на второй план. Что тогда делать магическим существам? Бежать в самые дальние уголки мира, скрываться в надежде умереть своей смертью. А что делать охотникам на них?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Город расположился на одном из торговых трактов. Недостаточно большой, чтобы таверна пустовала, но и не маленький, чтобы в него не забредали путешественники. В конце концов он был последним городским поселением перед глубинкой Японии.  
Один из путешественников даже не думал не привлекать внимание. На нем был черный плащ, который явно видел уже достаточно пыли, а его стальные вставки уже не так блестели в весеннем солнце, черная шляпа, под которой каштановые волосы были собраны в косу, кожаные перчатки до локтей на шнуровке и холщовые штаны, заправленные в высокие ботинки со шпорами. За плечами покоился небольшой рюкзак, в котором что-то громыхало. Единственным, что отличало путешественника от всех остальных, был красный шарф, обернутый вокруг шеи и револьвер, слишком большой, чтобы им управлялся обычный человек.  
Мужчина снял шляпу и, поправив волосы, подошел к владельцу таверны, который без зазрения совести рассматривал его.  
— Эээ, — неловко начал путешественник, сдавив шляпу. — Охае…  
— Идзин, — хозяин покачал головой и добродушно рассмеялся, как и путник на японском, на английском он говорил с ужасным акцентом. — Даже не пробуй. Но и тебе доброе утро. Что тебе нужно?  
— Слава богам, — мужчина облегченно вздохнул. — Наконец-то кто-то говорит на английском. Кстати, вы говорите лучше остальных, — хозяин скептически посмотрел на посетителя, показав, что принял лесть, но ожидает ответа на свой вопрос. — Мне нужен проводник вглубь страны, чтобы я так не краснел, пытаясь просто попросить бокал сакэ.  
— Обычный проводник или, — японец вновь осмотрел его и его снаряжение. — Наемник?  
— Сойдет и обычный, — иностранец не прекращал улыбаться. — Но лучше, чтобы в случае опасности он не бежал со всех ног к своей мамочке. Гарантирую оплату, чтобы маменька была рада.  
Хозяин хмыкнул и, кивнув на темный угол, подал две чашки сакэ, а, когда необычный посетитель хотел уже взять чашки и пойти с пойлом к указанному человеку, одернул его за рукав и показал, что нужно наклониться.  
— Он задерет цену будь здоров, — быстро зашептал японец. — Но он происходит из клана, который знает, как убить императора у всех на глазах да так, чтобы это выглядело как несчастный случай. Он знает английский на должном уровне для вашего путешествия.  
— Благодарю, — мужчина оскалился и, отсалютовав шляпой, уверенной походкой подошел к человеку, которого так боялся хозяин таверны.  
Соломенная шляпа двинулась не сразу, лишь после того, как чашка с сакэ оказалась на столе. Взмах руки, и необычный посетитель сел напротив. Шляпа оказалась на столе, руки тоже, а чтобы гарантировать дружественное общение — улыбка до ушей.  
— Кто угощает? — речь японца отличалась меньшим акцентом, чем у трактирщика.  
— Джесси Маккри.  
И только теперь японец снял соломенную шляпу. Ухоженная бородка, черные волосы с сединой были собраны в хвост и перевязаны желтой лентой, кимоно было спущено на одно плечо, открывая взгляду мускулистую грудь с татуировкой дракона, который вился по руке. Карие глаза с интересом смотрели на путника.  
— Понимаешь, — Джесси, хмыкнув, развел руками. — По-японски я говорю ужасно, а заказ нужно выполнить у черта на куличках. Плачу хорошо, все снаряжение, гостиница, еда, выпивка за мой счет. Главное, провести меня до пункта назначения и вывести обратно к крупному порту.  
— Звучит как прогулка под луной, — хмыкнул японец и повел плечами. — В чем загвоздка?  
— Ты веришь в драконов, лучник?  
Конечно, от Джесси не укрылся композитный лук за стулом собеседника, но вот то, что он указал на татуировку, его слегка насторожило.  
— Возможно, они когда-то жили, — уклончиво ответил японец и сузил глаза. — В деревнях остались лишь легенды о них да статуи, которые рассыпаются на глазах.  
— А если я скажу, тебе что все не так просто, — Джесси Маккри хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула. — И что я охотник на чудовищ и ведьм? И мой заказ — убить дракона.  
— Ни за что не поверю, — японец грузно рассмеялся и хлопнул по столу рукой. — Но если ты платишь, я проведу тебя через леса. Ханзо Шимада к вашим услугам. Куда тебе нужно?  
— А вот это вторая загвоздка моего заказа, — Джесси неловко почесал кончик носа, и улыбка его уменьшилась. — Я знаю, что в нескольких деревнях ходят слухи про дракона, но никаких уточнений не было. Знаю, что идти надо к горам, а там разберемся.  
— Ты хотя бы знаешь, сколько поселений около гор? — Ханзо изогнул бровь и отпил сакэ.  
— Знаю, — Джесси покачал головой и снова развел руками. — Планирую закончить к осени и уехать к себе на родину переживать зиму.  
Весна будила природу вокруг. Птицы просыпались после зимнего сна, люди готовились к вспахиванию земель и лишь периодически поднимали головы от рутины, чтобы проводить взглядами двух путников, которые двигались вглубь страны прочь от цивилизации.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое, что заметил Ханзо — Маккри никогда не снимал свои перчатки. Даже когда они остались на постоялом дворе в теплый вечер и обедали на веранде, мужчина был в белоснежной рубашке, но перчатки плотно прилегали к коже.  
— Кто заказал тебе убийство дракона? — Ханзо налил Маккри сакэ, которое оказалось достаточно неплохим для домашнего.  
— Какой-то наместник из Эдо, — мужчина поддел палочками закуску из маринованного корня лотоса. — Боится, что небеса на него разгневаются, и он не получит долгожданное повышение.  
— Разве драконы этим занимаются?  
— Не должны, — Джесси пожал плечами и поблагодарил за напиток.  
Второе, что заметил Ханзо — Маккри понимал, о чем говорили японцы, но не мог ответить. Точнее, понимал общую суть, но детали все же приходилось переводить и уточнять. Маккри знал общие традиции восточной страны, знал многое о политике. И отлично знал мифологию.  
— Неужели охотникам на нечисть еще есть, чем поживиться? — Ханзо поднял чарку с саке.  
— Иногда ожившая легенда добирается до людских поселений, — волосы Маккри зашевелил теплый весенний ветер, а его взгляд стал пустым. — И тогда прихожу я, чтобы закончить его страдания.  
— Дракон тоже страдает? — Ханзо хмыкнул. — В легендах они большие и сильные.  
— Возможно, — Маккри пожал плечами и отпил сакэ. — Он один из последних драконов, вряд ли у него остались сородичи.  
— Последний? Неужели, последний дракон выбрал маленький остров, чтобы закончить свои дни? — Ханзо удивленно посмотрел на охотника.  
— На остальных континентах во всю идет прогресс, — Джесси вздохнул. — Все сложнее и сложнее становится укрыться магическим созданиям. Через пару десятков лет магия будет считаться сказками.  
— Чем же ты будешь зарабатывать? — хмыкнул Ханзо и сложил руки на груди.  
— Посылки разносить, — засмеялся Маккри.  
Но дальше не продолжил. У американца, как узнал Ханзо, было множество талантов, а охота на нечисть стала хобби.  
— Почему ты взял этот заказ? — Ханзо вновь отпил сакэ. — Драконы, как я понимаю, опасные противники. Неужели не жалко свою шкуру?  
— Меня скорее вызвали, нежели предоставили выбор, — фыркнул Маккри, вновь отправляя закуску в рот. — Сказали сделать, да и охотников на нечисть почти не осталось. Как ты и сам говорил, нам нечем уже поживиться.  
— И сколько вас осталось?  
— Немного, — Маккри на секунду задумался. — Периодически встречаемся, показываем новые шрамы, рассказываем, кого убили, но чаще считаем, через сколько лет в наше условное место перестанут приходить люди.  
— Вы берете новичков? — усмехнулся Ханзо и сузил глаза, когда Маккри поднял удивленные глаза.  
— А что, хочешь к нам? Никто не сможет оплатить твои счета за бинты и мази, — сдерживая смех, произнес охотник.  
— Скорее, хочу увидеть мир, — Ханзо пожал плечами. — Да и подработка никогда не помешает.  
— Ты никогда не выезжал за пределы Японии?  
— Был пару раз в Китае, да и все.  
— Ну, посмотрим, как ты себя покажешь, — Джесси подмигнул лучнику, чем вызвал у него смех.  
Последняя деревня перед несколькими днями ходьбы. Ханзо слегка нервничал, а Маккри оставался спокойным. Японцу казалось, что он был беспечным и никогда не был в походах, что все, что они купили в деревне, они не унесут на своих плечах.  
— Подожди, — Ханзо споткнулся о камень и остановился, обернувшись на деревню, от которой они уже отошли. — Где котел, который мы купили? Ты его забыл?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Маккри и затянулся сигарой. — Он у меня.  
— Где? В рюкзаке?  
— Агась.  
Рюкзак Джесси казался очень маленьким для котла, потому что Ханзо подсчитал, сколько охотник выкурил сигар, прикинул их обьем, и они должны были заполнить если не половину объема рюкзака, то точно большую его часть. Но американец сказал, что не испытывал проблем с табаком и не будет вплоть до конца контракта. Джесси понял, о чем думал Ханзо и сказал, чтобы тот дождался привала. Он не сомневался, что вызвал у лучника подозрения, но даже подкидывал ему больше улик.  
Перевалило за полдень, солнце пекло так, что Ханзо пришлось идти со спущенным с плеч кимоно. В то время как Джесси даже не думал снимать свой черный плащ или шляпу, ни на грамм ни вспотев, и, когда они вышли к небольшой и мелкой речушке, Ханзо кинул рюкзак и пошел ополоснуться. А когда вернулся, Маккри уже собрал немного хвороста для костра.  
— Не прожги во мне дыру, милый, — хохотнул Джесси и потянулся за рюкзаком.  
— Меня больше волнует, куда ты дел котел, — Ханзо недовольно цокнул.  
— Смотри.  
Джесси достал из рюкзака небольшой мешочек, перевязанный шнурком. Лучник скептически следил за тем, как он развязал узел и… И погрузил в него руку по локоть, хотя размерами он должен был вместить только кулак мужчины. Японец захлопал глазами, не веря в происходящее, особенно когда Маккри разложил перед ним котел и еду, которую они заготовили для путешествия.  
— А теперь, вот почему ты исходил потом, а я чист и свеж, — Маккри снял со своей головы шляпу и надел ее на голову японца.  
Сначала он не понял, что произошло. Было жарко и после речки стало легче, но под шляпой было еще комфортнее. Просто как будто Ханзо с головой оказался в самом комфортном помещении, где не было палящего солнца…  
— Артефакты, которые не спрятали политики? — лучник улыбнулся и вернул шляпу хозяину.  
— Не совсем, — охотник покачал головой. — Когда-то знакомая ведьма сделала, с тех пор и пользуюсь.  
— Тогда зачем было покупать котел? — японец изогнул бровь. — Ты же мог купить любой котел у себя на родине. И по менее неприличной цене, — Ханзо скривился, вспоминая, сколько его заказчик оставил за кусок чугуна.  
— Я…  
Джесси натянул шляпу и, отведя глаза, почесал нос.  
— Прошлый котел я потерял в этом чертовом мешке.  
Ханзо, сложив на груди руки, рассмеялся в голос, заставляя Маккри смутиться еще больше.  
— И этот человек идет убивать дракона!  
Вторая остановка была уже вечером на берегу полноводной реки. Лунный свет лился на японский лес, а мужчины тихо переговаривались рядом с затухающим костром.  
— Может, ты знаешь, — Маккри перевернулся на спальнике и посмотрел в кроны деревьев, нависающие над ним. — Где-нибудь сохранились алтари драконов?  
— Я только знаю, как они должны быть расположены, — Ханзо покачал головой. — Рядом с источником воды.  
— Да, японские драконы тесно связаны с водой, — задумчиво протянул Джесси. — Но, думал, может, встречал в своих путешествиях.  
— Мне не так много лет, — Ханзо вздохнул и поставил опустевшую чашку рядом с ногами. — А драконы не встречались в Японии уже несколько веков.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что в деревнях дальше сохранились хотя бы легенды? — Маккри с интересом взглянул на лучника.  
— Если они есть даже в городах, то в одних из самых удаленных, думаю, сохранились даже драконьи монахи, ждущие своего дракона, — Ханзо хмыкнул и ухмыльнулся. — Эти религиозные фанатики…  
Джесси резко вскочил и показал знаками замолчать. Охотник пристально всматривался в темноту леса, нервно шевеля рукой рядом с револьвером. Ханзо тоже положил руку рядом с луком, но пока не понимал, чего так испугался американец. Поднялся ветер, который дул в спину мужчинам, на что Джесси цокнул. За ветром все равно был слышен тяжелый звук шагов и хруст веток. Слегка клокочущий рокот, похожий на петушиный, возвестил о подходящем монстре.  
Когда существо вышло, Ханзо заметил, что Маккри потянулся к шнуровке на своей левой перчатке, но не спешил освобождать от нее руку. Тяжелый хвост с черной чешуей перетекал в изящное тело, стоящее на хрупких куриных лапах. Кожистые крылья прилегали к телу, но начали подрагивать при виде людей. Куриная голова с красной короной наклонилась, и рокот усилился, но монстр сделал шаг назад.  
Маккри внимательно смотрел на чудовище и развел руками, Ханзо хотел было взять лук в руки, но внезапно был прерван.  
— Не двигайся.  
Японец выполнил просьбу и продолжил наблюдать за переглядываниями монстра и охотника на них. Джесси закусил губу, видя, как дрожали крылья, готовые в любую секунду раскрыться и напасть на жертву.  
— Ты же молодой, черт возьми.  
Маккри медленно опустился за камнем у своих ног и с размаху кинул в существо, но то, не дожидаясь, пока камень долетит до него, бросилось со всех ног прочь по течению реки, кудахтая во все горло.  
— Василиск-то откуда тут взялся? — Джесси зарылся пальцами в волосы и выругался. — Неужели кто-то привез с континента? Нелегко придется бедняжке.  
— Почему ты его не убил? — Ханзо был удивлен милосердному поступку мужчины, нежели встрече с монстром.  
— Ты его видел? — Джесси указал рукой в сторону, куда убежал василиск. — Он нас боялся больше, чем мы его! Да и не слышал я, чтобы василиски причиняли тут проблемы.  
И, помолчав, добавил.  
— Да и кто мне заплатит за патроны, которые я на него потрачу?  
Ханзо изогнул бровь, ему казалось, что для охотника на нечисть это было недопустимое поведение. Джесси махнул рукой и открыл свой походный мешочек без дна.  
— Сначала ведьма, — Ханзо начал загибать пальцы. — Пользование артефактами, а сейчас ты свободно отпустил монстра. Мне кажется, ты не особо хороший охотник.  
— Эй, — огрызнулся Джесси, пытаясь что-то найти в мешке. — Я не Инквизиция, которая сжигала все неугодное. Тем более моя жизнь дороже, а этого василиска даже не продашь в Японии. Вот скажи, ты знаешь цену его глазам?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и я о том же! — Маккри вскинул руками и недовольно забурчал. — А в Европе за его глаза могут отдать кругленькую сумму, только они испортятся, когда я их туда привезу. Ах, вот они.  
Джесси достал небольшие брусочки и прошептал пару заклинаний, руны проступили плотной вязью, и они начали подрагивать ровным белым огнем.  
— Что это? — Ханзо внимательно наблюдал за Маккри.  
— Простенький артефакт, — Джесси начал расставлять их вокруг, оставляя много места вокруг лагеря. — Эти шесть брусков не пропустят никого внутрь и завоют, если кто-то попытается проникнуть. Работает как на людей, так и на магических существ.  
— Знакомая ведьма? — фыркнул Ханзо и пошевелил угли в костре.  
— Знакомая ведьма, — Джесси отсалютовал шляпой и ехидно посмотрел на лучника.  
Ханзо проснулся среди ночи, почти ко времени, когда начались предрассветные сумерки. Проснулся не от воя артефактов, а от того, что охотник рядом тихо постанывал. Он не спешил поворачиваться, понимая, почему Маккри так тяжело дышал.  
От нестерпимой боли, которая грызла все его тело, разрывала и собирала его снова. Японец не был уверен, что Джесси проснулся, скорее, страдал даже во сне. Ворочался из стороны в сторону, стонал и ругался сквозь сон. Он этого никогда не показывал, но такие приступы были не такими редкими и не всегда он мог их скрыть.  
Ханзо уже замечал, что иногда Маккри по утрам был несобранным и как будто не слышал половину слов. Охотник говорил, что просто не мог привыкнуть к климату Японии и плохо спал.  
Так же было и в этот раз. Джесси с трудом сел на спальнике и невидяще посмотрел вокруг. Ханзо даже не пожелал ему доброго утра, видел, что он встал, но не проснулся. Пустые стеклянные глаза смотрели на лучника, который занимался приготовлением завтрака.  
И молчал, не спрашивал, что с ним произошло, просто подал чашку с кофе. Джесси будет благодарен за это позже, но тоже не скажет. Да и к чему слова, если они друг другу ничего не должны.


	3. Chapter 3

Джесси не был удивлен тому, что некоторые жители деревни попрятались, как только увидели его. Мало того, что он был крупнее некоторых почти в два раза, так еще и вооружен доселе невиданным ими оружием. Охотник был удивлен, что так же смотрели и на Ханзо, хотя признавал, что тот отличался от всех японцев, встречавшихся ему ранее.  
— Почему они так удивлены тебе? — Маккри осмотрелся, вроде они находились в центре деревни.  
— Сейчас набирает популярность очередная группировка бандитов, — Ханзо спокойно улыбнулся и указал на свою тату. — Основной признак — татуировка дракона.  
— Мне стоит беспокоиться? — Маккри обворожительно улыбнулся.  
— Мы с тобой уже спали под открытым небом, — тихо хохотнул лучник и осмотрелся. — Полагаю, это дом старейшины, — и тут же направился к одному из наименее ветхих домов.  
— Мне входить?  
— Посмотрим, — Ханзо пожал плечами. — Пропустят ли нас в принципе.  
Японец постучал по косяку дверного проема, и вскоре из-за грязного висящего полотна показалась молодая девушка. Джесси коротко кивнул ей и сделал небольшой поклон, а она, немного подумав, ответила ему тем же, но от охотника не укрылся страх в ее глазах.  
— [Здравствуй], — Ханзо также поклонился. — [Нам нужна помощь старейшины деревни. Мы можем войти?].  
Девушка хотела было что-то сказать, но окрик из глубины дома заставил ее помяться и вздохнуть.  
— [Да, вы можете войти].  
Девушка скрылась в доме, и Ханзо тут же кивнул на проем и тоже вошел. Джесси отвел ткань, чтобы оказаться в одной единственной комнате. В костер как раз недавно подкинули немного дров, вокруг лежали спальные принадлежности и посуда, хозяева не успели поменять после зимы бамбуковые циновки, так что в воздухе витала пыль, разгоняемая уже почти летним сквозняком.  
Джесси вместе с Ханзо поклонился старейшине, который был не так стар, как он думал. Да, он был старше чужестранцев, но крепость тела осталась в нем после многих лет работы на рисовых полях. Сухая морщинистая кожа, до сих пор хранившая загар, собиралась складками на пальцах и вокруг глаз. Перед ними сидел типичный японский крестьянин с небольшой седой козьей бородкой.  
— [Доброе утро], — старейшина махнул рукой, позволяя мужчинам сесть. — [Какая помощь могла понадобиться], — старейшина слегка пожевал губами и начал расчесывать пальцами свою бородку. — [Вам]?  
— [Мы ищем места поклонения драконам], — Ханзо мысленно отругал себя за то, что Маккри не додумался придумать им легенду, так что наемник говорил как было.  
— [Ты и сам должен знать], — старейшина кивнул на татуировку. — [Зачем вам надо знать больше о детских сказках?]  
— [Мой клан всего лишь использует изображение дракона], — спокойно ответил Ханзо.- [Если вы ничего не знаете, мы поспешим удалиться, чтобы жители не нервничали].  
— [Это же иностранец?] — Ханзо кивнул, и Джесси не удержался и фыркнул. — [Он тоже ищет драконов?]  
— [Он меня нанял, я выступаю как переводчик], — лучник вздохнул и поймал на себе удивленный взгляд. — [Он хорошо платит].  
— А вот это можно было и не говорить, — Джесси тихо шикнул на наемника.  
— [В нашей деревне есть место, где когда-то поклонялись драконам], — старейшина кивнул и встал. — [Пойдемте].  
Ханзо коротко пересказал разговор, пока они шли на край деревни. И, как и Джесси, был немало удивлен, когда они прошли мимо родника с небольшим озерцом, на берегах которого она располагалась. А когда они ступили на ведущую в лес тропинку, которую стало видно только после зимы, окончательно потерялись в догадках, куда вел их старейшина. Джесси даже начал нервно то класть, то убирать руку с рукояти револьвера, но их недоумение длилось недолго — после очередного бурелома показались два деревянных столба, вкопанных посреди леса.  
Они были метра три в высоту и похожими друг на друга как две капли воды. Драконы выползали из земли, и их головы покоилась на вершинах столбов. Оба держали открытыми пастями по большой жемчужине и смотрели друг на друга, их лапы также были направлены друг на друга.  
— [Можете их осмотреть], — старейшина кивнул на столбы.  
Джесси кивнул и подошел к драконам.  
— А где источник воды? — Ханзо нахмурился, но не спешил к Джесси.  
— Дальше болото.  
Джесси нашел длинную палку и, встав между столбами, воткнул ее за ними поодаль. Она тут же с хлюпающим звуком погрузилась в воду. Старейшина хохотнул и снова начал почесывать свою бородку.  
— Дракон точно не появлялся тут долгое время, — Джесси отшвырнул палку и подошел к правому от него столбу. — И эти столбы новые.  
— Как ты это определил? — Ханзо изогнул бровь и сложил руки на груди.  
— Дерево обработано очень острыми инструментами, — Джесси провел по чешуе дракона, на его пальцах не осталось даже заноз. — Они сделаны, ну, максимум пару десятков лет назад.  
— [Как давно вы их меняли?] — Ханзо обратился к старейшине, и тот тут же рассмеялся.  
— [Десять лет назад, старые столбы совсем сгнили], — мужчина хитро улыбнулся.  
— Ханзо, милый, — Джесси поманил японца рукой, не давая вставить тому едкую реплику. — Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Это иероглиф «юг» или «запад»?  
Ханзо цокнул, бросил злой взгляд на старейшину и подошел к Джесси, и действительно на лапе правого дракона были нарисованы иероглифы.  
— Южный дракон, — Ханзо вгляделся в письмена, которые были кое-как вырезаны на дереве.  
— Тогда…  
Джесси подскочил ко второму дракону и нашел иероглифы на симметричной лапе.  
— Да! Все правильно, — Джесси хлопнул рукой на лапе дракона. — Это Северный дракон!  
И, нахмурившись, внезапно замолчал и начал чесать бороду. Ханзо под недовольным бурчанием старейшины облокотился о столб.  
— Спроси, в этой деревне когда-нибудь появлялись дракон или драконы? — Джесси кивком указал на старого японца, и Ханзо незамедлительно перевел.  
— [В этой деревне дракон никогда не появлялся. Мы только им поклонялись и ждали, когда они ответят на наши молитвы].  
Джесси все так же задумчиво почесал бороду, переваривая факты и не обращая внимания на заинтересованный взгляд Ханзо.  
Они вернулись в дом старейшины, он угостил их чаем и жаренной рыбой. Отпустив свою помощницу, мужчина с улыбкой начал чесать свою бороду.  
— Он знает, в каких деревнях были драконы? — Джесси лег на циновку и облокотился о руку.  
После осмотра столбов охотник был необычайно спокоен и что-то сосредоточенно высматривал в окне, ловя на себе взгляд Ханзо, но лишь отвечая ему легкой улыбкой.  
— [Знаю], — старейшина кивнул и взял чашку с недопитым чаем. — [Наша деревня как раз основана человеком, ушедшим из одной такой деревни. Но уже никто больше ста лет не видел дракона или драконов где-либо в деревнях, раньше поклонявшихся им].  
Джесси кивнул и достал из своего мешка карту Японии, старейшина воскликнул, увидев ее качество. Ханзо лишь подумал, что это был очередной артефакт, заметив, как хитро посмотрел на него Джесси.  
«Точно артефакт»  
Лучник фыркнул, все-таки в Джесси преобладала сторона трикстера, нежели охотника на нечисть, спасающего заблудшие души, или рыцаря на белом коне. Как только чернила засохли, и песок был скинут рядом с углями, Джесси вновь вернул карту в рюкзак.  
— [Как бы я ни хотел вас пригласить остаться на ночлег, чтобы узнать новости из мира за пределами деревни], — старейшина покачал головой и грустно посмотрел на Ханзо. — [Я рекомендую вам побыстрее уходить. Недавно приходили люди из соседних деревень и говорили, что разбойники в округе совсем распоясались. Одна из деревень кое-как собрала для них дань после зимы].  
— [Мы можем постоять и за себя, и за деревню], — сообщил Ханзо, немного посовещавшись с охотником.  
— [А кто будет нас защищать после?]  
— Я не думаю, что разбойники, которые по весне выходят из своих лежбищ, шибко умные, — Джесси пожал плечами. — Как думаешь?  
— Согласен, — кивнул Ханзо, ему было даже приятно, что Джесси, услышав про беду старейшины, решил им помочь.  
— [Ну, хорошо], — старейшина вздохнул и покачал головой. — [Но только на одну ночь, не хочу вас задерживать].  
— А больше мы и не просим, — Джесси ухмыльнулся.  
Что именно стало предвестником беды — неизвестно. Может, приход чужестранцев в деревню, может, предупреждение соседней деревни. Возможно, чуткий сон Ханзо, возможно, Джесси, крутящийся во сне от боли. Возможно, все эти факторы и привлекли разбойников в деревню, где решили заночевать мужчины.  
У них всегда был план — напасть на деревню с первыми лучами. Когда не могли драться даже самые сильные мужчины деревни, когда сложно было понять, друг или враг находился перед тобой.  
Деревню разбудил женский крик из стоящего на окраине дома. Надо было сказать спасибо разбойникам — они не убивали без причины. Захватив девушку, ее мужа и ребенка, они направились к центральной площади, ощущая страх жителей.  
Их было пятеро. Пятеро мужчин, самый главный сидел на лошади и держал в руках копье, на нем были какие-то обрезки доспехов в самых уязвимых точках — плечах и коленях. Было видно, что эти доспехи уже не раз побывали в сражениях. Кусок, свисающий с груди на пухлый живот, был отрезан наискосок. Двое из группы, щуплые настолько, что сквозь их холщовые штаны и рубахи возможно было разглядеть кости, взяли лук на изготовку. Остальные были достаточно крепкими, но все же было заметно, что не от хорошей жизни они пошли по дороге разбойников. Один с ножом наготове держал мужчину семейства, другой — женщину и хнычащего ребенка. Последний держал, по-видимому, самый ценный предмет в их компании — меч тати, у которого было множество зарубок на лезвии и который в некоторых местах уже был покрыт ржавчиной.  
Ханзо повернулся к Джесси, который спал рядом. Точнее уже не спал. В темноте дома было видно, что охотник лежал на спине и напряженно смотрел вверх, его зрачки горели тихим пламенем.  
— Переводи мне все, что они говорят.  
Лучник кивнул и подполз к единственному окну, рядом с которым стоял и разговаривал с разбойниками старейшина.  
— [Что вам нужно? В нашей деревне кое-как хватает припасов, чтобы прокормиться самим], — устало произнес мужчина мантру любой деревни после зимы.  
— [Все, что есть], — глава разбойников хохотнул и указал грязным пальцем на заложников. — [Может быть, мы оставим хотя бы одного в живых].  
Джесси оказался рядом с Ханзо, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, и начал развязывать свою перчатку на левой руке.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — прошептал Ханзо, удивившись, что огонь в глазах Джесси разгорался сильнее.  
Привычные карие глаза заполнили золотые искры и волны энергии, меняющей свой цвет от кроваво-красного до лимонно-желтого.  
— Избавляться от своих кошмаров, — как только закончил с узлом на перчатке, Джесси взвел на револьвере курок. — Как думаешь, кого надо оставить в живых?  
— Главаря, — Ханзо пожал плечами. — Возможно, его разыскивают.  
Выстрел прозвучал внезапно настолько, насколько внезапно он мог прозвучать в глухой деревне Японии. Разбойник, державший женщину и ребенка, осел на землю, и освободившиеся заложники скорее побежали прочь. Кто-то открыл им дверь, и это был единственных раз, когда после выстрела кто-то из жителей показался из своих домов.  
— Так, ребятки, — Джесси почесал голову и, недовольно бурча, вышел из двери. — Я все равно ни черта не пойму, что вы говорите, так что прошу, — он направил ствол на второго, который держал последнего заложника. — Не бесите меня.  
Возможно, разбойники не в первый раз теряли сообщника, и у них была заготовлена схема в случае такого развития событий. Но лучники не успели даже как следует натянуть тетиву, как были пронзены стрелами, просвестевший между старейшиной и Джесси.  
— Спасибо, милый, — Джесси отсалютовал мнимой шляпой, которую оставил в доме.  
— Спасибо в карман не положишь, — Ханзо ухмыльнулся, вытаскивая из колчана еще одну стрелу.  
— Следующая выпивка за мой счет, — хмыкнул Джесси, вновь возводя курок.  
— Она всегда за твой счет, — Ханзо закатил глаза, не забыв вложить стрелу в тетиву.  
Возможно, было разумно бросить заложника, что и сделал разбойник и, споткнувшись о камень, побежал со всех ног прочь из деревни.  
— Сказал же, не бесите меня, — Джесси даже не прицеливался, чтобы выцепить болтающуюся голову разбойника и закончить его побег выстрелом.  
Но вот то, что единственный мечник в это время решил атаковать, было правильно. Каким-то чудом Джесси, перекатившись, уклонился, и это дало ему бесценное мгновение.  
— Джесси! — Ханзо отвлекся на главаря и выстрелил перед лошадью, та испугалась и встала на дыбы.  
Перчатка полетела на землю, а мечник уже замахнулся для следующего удара. Надо было отдать должное японским мечам, даже такому тати, который не видел истинных битв уже давно, они не сразу ломались. Слоеная сталь захрустела и оплавилась, как только встретилась с открытой ладонью Маккри. Охотник сжал лезвие в кулак. Огненная плоть руки только к локтю покрывалась пластинами, похожими на металлические, и переливалась так же, как и зрачки мужчины.  
— Господи, — проревел Маккри, почти без усилий поднимаясь на ноги — как бы ни старался разбойник навалиться на него всем телом, этого было мало. — Разные континенты, страны и порядки, а проблемы одни и те же, — американец сломал клинок надвое. — Глупые разбойники.  
И хуком слева отправил противника в последнее путешествие по дороге, где тот, пролетев пару метров, получил множественные травмы головы. Потом при захоронении вокруг места удара обнаружится запекшееся мясо.  
Ханзо кое-как оторвал взгляд от охотника, поднявшего перчатку и бурчавшего ругательства, и выстрелил перед упавшим с лошади главарем наемников, который спешил уползти подальше из этой деревни.  
— [У вас будет веревка?] — Ханзо обратился к старейшине, укрывшегося с мужчиной-заложником в доме.  
— [Да], — неуверенно кивнул старик и протянул лучнику старую веревку, найденную в закромах дома.  
— [Благодарю], — Ханзо поклонился и направился связывать главаря-неудачника.  
— [Если я не вернусь к своим до вечера], — прорычал разбойник, запястья и лодыжки которого постепенно покрывались веревкой. — [С севера придут мои люди и устроят тут разгром!]  
— [Угу, мы тоже пришли с севера], — Ханзо недовольно цокнул на жалкие попытки главаря их запугать.  
Когда лучник вошел в дом, первым, что он увидел, было то, как Маккри лежал на полу, как и до стычки, схватив за локоть левую руку уже в перчатке. Но только теперь не ворочался от боли, а тихо сопел. Дыхание было ровным. Будто бы он все проспал, а не убил только что половину отряда разбойников.  
— [Ты знаешь, что с ним?], — старейшина устало потер глаза — он тоже собирался поспать последние часы перед рассветом.  
— [Нет], — Ханзо покачал головой.  
И стряхнул с белой рубашки Маккри дорожную грязь, а тот даже не пошевелился.  
Наутро вокруг дома старейшины носились молодые девушки. Старейшина пытался шикать на них, но вскоре бросил это дело. Ханзо постарался не так громко смеяться, случайно подслушав комментарии и способы охмурения чужестранцев — девушки не думали о том, что лучник сидел прямо около двери и прекрасно все слышал.  
— Доброе утро, Джесси, — Ханзо улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Джесси с трудом сел.  
— Сильно проспал? — охотник зевнул, закрывая рот кулаком.  
— Если ты любишь общаться с девушками, то самое время, — лучник указал на дверь. — То самое время.  
— Я же нифига не пойму, — охотник со стоном взъерошил свои волосы. — Переведешь? — он улыбнулся, вовсе не рассчитывая на такую услугу.  
— Уж с девушками я тебе помогать не буду, — Ханзо помахал перед собой рукой. — Справляйся сам.  
— А так хотелось, — Маккри хрипло рассмеялся и взял пустую чашку.  
Не сказать, что они с легкостью ушли из деревни, прощание со старейшиной прошло быстро, а вот сам выход из деревни оказался более болезненным. Мужчин пытались и разъединить, увести в дом или за него. Маккри порвали рукав плаща, а Ханзо потом не досчитался пары стрел.  
— Ты расскажешь про руку? — Ханзо на ходу завязал пояс кимоно — руки девушек добрались и туда.  
— Как только отойдем на безопасное расстояние, — Маккри грустно улыбнулся. — Если ты захочешь услышать длинную и грустную историю охотника на нечисть.  
— Попробуй удивить меня, охотник, — Ханзо отвел глаза, чувствуя, что история действительно будет тяжелой.


	4. Chapter 4

Ханзо держал на весу руку Маккри в раскрытой перчатке и рассматривал переливы огненной плоти. Жара он не чувствовал, и на первый взгляд казалось, что пластины были сделаны из глины и просто очень искусно разрисованы.  
— Это же не твоя рука? — лучник поднял глаза и хотел потрогать необычную руку, но Джесси мягко остановил его.  
— Да, это рука демона, — Джесси убрал вторую руку японца под перчатку. — Не надо так делать, она сжигает все, что не является демоническим или что хотя бы немного слабее того демона, что отдал эту руку мне.  
— Отдал? — Ханзо изогнул бровь, наблюдая за тем, как Джесси вытащил сигару.  
— Не добровольно, конечно, — охотник усмехнулся и откусил кусок. — Начинающий колдун вызвал этого демона, но не смог подчинить, — мужчина выплюнул часть сигары в костер. — Пришлось прикончить его за то, что разрушил деревню, но он успел оторвать мне руку, — Джесси размял пальцы демонической руки и прикурил от огненной плоти ладони. — Все та же знакомая ведьма не могла видеть меня без руки, так что провела ритуал, чтобы демон хоть как-то послужил на пользу общества. Ну, а точнее его рука, — он хмыкнул и пожал плечами. — Бессознательная часть осталась в ней.  
Джесси ненадолго замолчал, вспоминая, как ему оторвали руку и агонию после ритуала.  
— Кричать я прекратил на второй или третий день.  
— Он до сих пор там? — Ханзо удивлённо поднял брови.  
— Да, — кивнул охотник и вздохнул. — Говорю же, рука сжигает все, что хотя бы немного слабее его. Я обычный человек, бессилен во время сна, так что борюсь почти каждую ночь с демоном, который пытается захватить мое тело. По приезду в Японию, где магический фон выше, чем где-либо еще, стало совсем плохо, рука чувствует, что я тут совсем слаб.  
— Но ты приехал, — Ханзо взял себя за подбородок и нахмурился. — Идешь против дракона…  
— И тут тоже часть правды, — Джесси пожевал сигару и начал завязывать перчатку. — При самом худшем раскладе мне придется с ним драться.  
— Ох?  
Джесси поднял глаза, на небе уже давно зажглись первые звезды. Редкие искры от костра поднимались вверх и гасли, не достигая небесной высоты.  
— Что ты знаешь про охотников? — Джесси опустил глаза на лежащий на коленях плащ.  
Следовало зашить дырку, которую оставили неравнодушные девушки из предыдущей деревни.  
— Уже не уверен, что это правда, — Ханзо усмехнулся и, обняв свои колени, положил голову на них и посмотрел на охотника, любуясь тем, как на его лице играл свет от костра. — Но основа, пожалуй, это то, что вы берете деньги за то, чтобы избавить деревни от сверхъестественного ужаса.  
— В целом ты прав, — Джесси оскалился и взял в руку иголку. — Но много лет назад мы действительно убивали всех без разбора. Казалось, что мы, герои, убивали тех, кто убивал нас. Но…  
Джесси прикрыл глаза. Эти истории обросли лишними деталями, дошли до сегодняшних дней в искаженном виде, а самым ужасным было то, что в них верили. Как и сам Джесси когда-то.  
— Но большая часть было самозащитой, — Ханзо почувствовал, с какой грустью произнес это охотник. — Люди захватывают планету, несут свой собственный порядок, все противное для себя они отвергают. Магия и магические существа не входят в сделку. И только охотники поняли, что они тоже ключевое звено в жизни планеты, как стало слишком поздно.  
Многие существа уже даже среди охотников считались легендами, а потом начался геноцид, как когда-то давно массовые убийства магических существ.  
— Мы тоже стали противниками людей на пути прогресса, — Джесси нервно повел плечом. — Многие из нас были ведьмами, колдунами или, как я, с частью чего-то магического. А то и полностью…  
— Правда? — Ханзо охнул и поднял голову. — Например?  
— Слышал легенды о снежном человеке? Наверняка, в Японии тоже есть что-нибудь подобное.  
— Йети, да? — Ханзо улыбнулся, поймав на себе заинтересованный взгляд. — Не ты один интересуешься легендами другой страны.  
— Да, — Джесси улыбнулся и кивнул, делая последний стежок. — У нас в команде был йети. Крайне интеллигентный, умный и вежливый парень. У меня язык не поворачивается назвать его существом и монстром, он мне несколько раз жизнь спасал!  
Джесси рассмеялся и выкинул докуренную сигару в костер, подняв столп искр.  
— Мы начали сохранять и прятать существ в своих рядах или же в местах, которые нам подчинялись, — Джесс взлохматил свои волосы и убрал иголку и нитку. — Мы всегда знали, что в Японии есть дракон, но вот только в каком он состоянии — неизвестно, особенно после стольких лет…  
— В каком состоянии? — спокойно спросил японец и, взяв палку, пошевелил угли в догорающем костре.  
— Понимаешь, — неуверенно начал Джесси, решив начать издалека. — Охотников как таковых сейчас нет, ошметки бывшего общества сейчас занимаются разным и далеко не своими задачами. Часть пытается выжить, часть — начать жить нормальной жизнью. Я же пытаюсь хоть как-то дожить свой век и принести пользу обществу, — и для себя тихо добавил. — Слишком многое я ему должен.  
— То есть ты единственный охотник в строю? — Ханзо хмыкнул и ехидно добавил. — Пытаешься сделать из себя героя?  
— Охотник, может быть, я и единственный, но уж точно не один пытаюсь спасти остатки магических существ, — огрызнулся Джесси на смех Ханзо. — Но с драконом произошла заминка, мы планировали прийти сюда лет двадцать назад. Так вот, я тут один пытаюсь узнать, в каком состоянии дракон, способен ли он понять мои слова.  
Ханзо непонимающе посмотрел на Маккри, и тот вздохнул и убрал косу на плечо.  
— Достаточно сильные драконы могут превращаться в людей, — он посмотрел на переплетенные волосы и задумчиво протянул. — Но когда они сходят с ума, то не состоянии контролировать свое превращение. И, я надеюсь, что раз дракон не рушит города и вообще ведет себя тихо, значит, он в состоянии меня выслушать.  
— А если он мертв?  
— Кости дракона тоже ценный материал, — пожал плечами Джесси. — Может, послужит кому-нибудь. Ты же будешь только рад мертвому дракону? — охотник посмотрел на лучника в упор.  
— Не совсем, — Ханзо покачал головой и хмыкнул. — Я просто получу доказательства для тех людей, у которых нет головы на плечах и которые верят в то, что большой и сильный дракон придет им на помощь, что этого не произойдет.  
— Я думаю, для него появиться перед людьми себе дороже, — Джесси зевнул и потянулся. — Если действительно пойдут слухи о драконе на этом острове, в Японии будет еще одна война.  
— Мы видели статуи двух драконов, — начал было Ханзо, но Маккри мягко остановил его и улыбнулся.  
— Тут точно только один из драконов, — мужчина поправил свою рубашку. — Почему их изображают вдвоем, я не знаю.  
— Откуда знаешь?  
Ох, не стоило Ханзо спрашивать, охотник тут же поменялся в лице. Его тело напряглось, а кулаки непроизвольно сжались.  
— Достоверный источник.  
На этом их разговор закончился. Осталась только ночь и молчаливые звезды в вышине.

***

Следующая деревня приняла их достаточно тепло. Не так много внимания, даже к личности Джесси, когда он спросил про драконьи столбы.  
— Что ты пытаешься найти? — Ханзо передал карту с новыми отметками деревень, где поклонялись драконам.  
— Где живет дракон, — Джесси провел по дереву столба.  
В паре метров от них начиналось небольшое озере. К его берегу, поросшему камышом и травой, редко приходили даже жители деревни, чтобы постирать вещи. Тропинка к нему пропала несколько лет назад.  
— А это возможно? — Ханзо хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем, как охотник складывал карту в рюкзак.  
— Скорее всего он приходит к тем деревням, которые расположены недалеко от его жилища, — Джесси пожал плечами и хмыкнул. — Хотя остров не такой уж и большой…  
— А мы не зря тратим время? — Ханзо недовольно цокнул язык и сурово посмотрел на охотника.  
— Эй! Я прорабатываю теории!  
И их путь продолжился по японским лесам на южную сторону горной гряды. Рельеф становился все ухабистее, мужчинам приходилось часто переходить овраги и обходить совсем недоступные подъемы.  
— Господи!  
Джесси выругался и спрятался от дождя под ветками размашистого японского камфорного дерева. Точнее, от проливного дождя, который вымочил до нитки всю одежду и вещи Ханзо. Лучник с яростью убрал свои мокрые волосы назад и зло посмотрел на Маккри.  
— Сезон дождей, и мы пошли на юг, — прорычал он. — Кто бы мог подумать, что нас ждет это?  
— Сам сказал, что погода благоприятная, — съязвил Маккри и скинул рюкзак. — Могли бы остаться в деревне, а не испытывать судьбу.  
— Знаешь про легенды, что в плохом настроении дракон вызывает дожди и молнии? — Ханзо ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки на груди. — Может, ты уже разозлил его расспросами.  
— Драконы точно не контролируют погоду, — Маккри хмыкнул и вздохнул. — Как думаешь, он скоро закончится?  
— Не думаю, — Ханзо покачал головой, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь за стеной дождя, но не было видно даже соседнего дерева. — У тебя припасено что-нибудь на такой случай?  
— А то, — Джесси рассмеялся и достал из мешка кусок свернутой ткани.  
Кусок ткани оказался огромным куском тента, который Джесси и Ханзо с шипением — вода капала им за шиворот — растянули между деревьями, чтобы комфортно устроиться.  
— Ты без артефактов можешь хоть что-нибудь? — Ханзо скинул свое кимоно на натянутую веревку.  
— Я могу и не доставать тебе сухую рубашку, — хмыкнул Джесси, но все же опустил руку в свой спасительный мешочек. — Я шучу, шучу! Ты можешь убить взглядом!  
Ханзо вздохнул и задумчиво посмотрел ни на минуту не прекращающийся дождь.  
— Эй, Джесси…  
Охотник поднял глаза на лучника, отвлекшись от своих попыток развести костер. Сейчас в одежде Джесси он выглядел крайне странно, но Маккри не мог не признать, что японцу это даже было к лицу.  
— Что такое, милый?  
— Расскажи еще про твои приключения, — Ханзо смущенно отвел глаза.  
— Тебе они правда нравятся? — Джесси тепло посмотрел на лучника.  
— Да, — кивнул он и перенял огниво от охотника.  
— Ты бы слышал, какие истории рассказывал мой учитель, — Джесси рассмеялся и начал доставать из рюкзака различную утварь для готовки. — Точнее, учителя.  
— Их было много? — Ханзо заинтересованно поднял глаза.  
— Да, — Маккри высвободил из плена многострадальный котел. — Все старые охотники любили присматривать за молодняком. Постоянно давали советы. «Джесси, ты не так держишь револьвер и нож, чтобы чистить картошку», «Джесси, ну что ты опять подставился под удар, опять тебе придется чистить картошку и драить полы».  
Ханзо рассмеялся и ударил по огниву, появился столп искр, которые наконец-то зажгли растопку. Так и прошло ожидание ночи, Джесси готовил еду и рассказывал истории, которые еще не успел поведать. Ханзо перебирал одежду и задавал уточняющие вопросы или фыркал на поведение сослуживцев охотника. Правда, ему было немного некомфортно просить рассказать дела давно минувших дней, но Джесси не сопротивлялся.  
— Ты действительно не бывал в других странах? — Джесси отпил виски из своей фляжки, которую припрятал в спасительном мешочке. — Твои навыки высоко оценили бы за рубежом.  
— А что заставило тебя уехать из Америки? — Ханзо хмыкнул. — Желание хорошей жизни? Вроде как наоборот — в Америку по этой причине и уезжают?  
— Ну, ты тут прав, — Джесси хмыкнул, вытирая рукавом губы. — Меня заставил уехать из Америки тяжелый удар моего будущего учителя, отправивший меня прямиком в портал. Нас потом еще полчаса пытались разнять.  
Они сидели рядом, прислонившись к дереву, слушая, как дождь барабанил по тенту и как потрескивали угли в костре. А утро их встретило ярким солнцем, которые решило поскорее избавить землю от луж.  
— Как вы живете в этом ужасном климате? — Джесси с трудом вдохнул.  
— У тебя вроде плащ, который защищает тебя от температур, — прохрипел Ханзо, махая руками и создавая таким образом небольшой ветерок под соломенной шляпой.  
— Но не от влажности, — охотник вытер пот со своего лба. — Ты говорил, что родился на юге.  
— Ага, — лучник зло посмотрел на него. — Но уже долгое время живу в северной части острова. Угадай, почему?  
Джесси хрипло рассмеялся и поправил рюкзак. До обеда предстояло нагнать то, что они не успели пройти вчера из-за разозлившехся небес.  
— Джесси, — Ханзо отвлек охотника, буравившего глазами карту. — Мы можем пойти по берегу?  
— Ничего не имею против, — Джесси пожал плечами. — А что такое?  
— Мне надо кое-что сделать.  
Когда они подошли к морскому берегу, полдень давно прошел, как и жара. На отвесных скалах, окружавший берег, кое-где росла растительность. Россыпь камней, не нагретых солнцем, ритмично ударяли волны моря. Ханзо ласково улыбнулся при виде того, как вдалеке искрились более мощные волны, а Джесси выругался. Поскользнувшись на камне, последние несколько метров он пролетел на заднице.  
— Найди, пожалуйста, свои спички, — Ханзо скинул свою поклажу и начал в ней рыться.  
— Конечно, — прошипел Джесси, отряхивая свой плащ от песка.  
Лучник достал из рюкзака небольшой промасленный конверт, раскрыл его и, пока Джесси хлопал себя по карманам в поисках вечно теряющегося коробка спичек, собрал плавающий фонарик.  
— Это в память об умершем? — Джесси подал спички. — Или я что-то путаю?  
— Нет, ты прав, — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Но запуск фонарика символизирует и начало новой жизни.  
Сложив коробок в карман, он достал свечу, совсем маленькую, чтобы она могла поместиться внутрь фонаря. Оставив вещи и часть одежды на берегу, Ханзо и Маккри, оголив ноги до колен, вошли в воду.  
— Кого поминаешь? — неловко спросил Джесси, спички под ветром зажигались с трудом.  
— Самого близкого человека. Он любил море, поэтому я часто выбираюсь к нему, чтобы зажечь фонарик, — спокойно ответил Ханзо, чуть не спалив свои волосы. — А как американцы поминают своих близких?  
— Пьют до беспробудного состояния, — Джесси скривился и, сняв шляпу, прижал ее к груди. — Если бы я поминал всех своих пропавших друзей так, небольшой пожар был бы неизбежен.  
Ханзо фыркнул, пытаясь сдержать смех, но при виде самодовольного Джесси рассмеялся в голос, закрывая рот рукой.  
— Тогда как ты поминаешь своих друзей, Джесси Маккри? — продолжая улыбаться, спросил Ханзо и посмотрел на охотника.  
— Рассказываю о них истории, милый.  
Они ушли, не дожидаясь, пока море поглотит одинокий фонарик. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как же я люблю вставлять своих любимых монстром из фольклора разных стран в рассказы, вы просто не представляете :D

— Цивилизация! — воскликнул Джесси, поднимая руки, отчего все его снаряжение радостно звякнуло.  
— Тебе надоело мое общество? — прыснул Ханзо, но тоже улыбнулся показавшимся из-за леса зданиям.  
— Я хочу попробовать местной стряпни, — Джесси подмигнул своему проводнику. — Уж больно мне понравился маринованный лотос.  
— Ты пробовал только низкого качества, — Ханзо закатил глаза, и они зашли в город. — Я думаю, здесь не особо лучше будет.  
На окраине стояли покосившиеся постройки из хрупкого дерева, покрытые соломенными крышами, и их жители, только заметив Маккри, тут же попрятались за подобием дверей. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как перед ними предстали более крепкие постройки из цельного дерева с крышами, не сдуваемые морским ветром, и более приветливыми жителями. Какая-то бабушка дала Джесси закуску из сушеного осьминога.  
— Что?  
— Я даже не уверен, что она поняла, кто перед ней, — Ханзо прикрыл улыбку рукой. — Мне кажется, она приняла тебя за девушку.  
— Ой, да ладно, зато осьминог вкусный, — рассмеялся Джесси, откусывая от закуски.  
Чем ближе они подходили к центру города, тем больше становилось народа. Попадались и многочисленные рыбаки, торгующие своим уловом, странники, покупающие снедь и утварь для предстоящего похода у ремесленников города. Мужчины с трудом прокладывали себе путь в плотном потоке людей между улочками и торговыми киосками.  
— Ох, осторожнее, дамочка, — на одном из перекрёстков Джесси столкнулся с девушкой в светлом кимоно, и она оказалась в его объятиях.  
Он дежурно улыбнулся и убрал руки, заметив, как она занервничала. Ее длинные волосы были собраны чуть ниже макушки, а в сложной прическе было множество разноцветных украшений, которые поблескивали на солнце и звенели от ветра. Необычно маленький рот с красной помадой на выбеленном лице дрогнул в извиняющейся улыбке, и девушка, цокая каблуками, поспешила удалиться.  
— Эй, — Джесси почесал свою бороду, наблюдая за тем, как девушка скрылась в толпе. — Это же была гейша?  
— Скорее всего, — Ханзо удивленно посмотрел на компаньона.  
— Так, — охотник поправил свои перчатки. — Пойдем, найдем их дом.  
— Только не говори мне, что хочешь снять одну из них, — Ханзо скривился. — Они не все проститутки.  
— Я знаю, — Джесси ухмыльнулся. — Ты вечно принимаешь меня за недальновидного американца.  
— Увы, стереотипы сложно вытащить из головы, — Ханзо пожал плечами. — Но я бы сначала нашел место, где переночевать.  
Джесси махнул рукой, и они направились к центру города, как раз туда, где и располагалась резиденция гейш. За белой оградой над всеми в округе возвышалось трехэтажное здание. Какие-то рыбаки уже разговаривали с девушками недалеко от входа. Они кое-как различались между собой, и рыбаки, чьи глаза особенно устали от солнечного света, не замечали отличий. Светлые кимоно, прически со множеством аксессуаров и маленькие рты, подчеркнутые красной помадой. Проходя мимо, они лукаво улыбнулись мужчинам, чем немало удивили Ханзо, и поклонились, на что Джесси отдал честь шляпой.  
— Попроси самую главную, — шепнул охотник на входе в здание, где в первой же комнате их встретили готовящиеся к выходу гейши.  
Ханзо еще раз вспомнил, зачем он согласился на сопровождение охотника, выдохнул и обратился к девушкам. Оказалось, что они встретили учениц гейш, и те, насколько им позволяло кимоно, побежали за старшими. Подошедшая девушка поняла, что мужчины пришли не за услугами, и, смерив их недовольным взглядом, повела за собой в небольшой японский садик, вокруг которого было построено здание.  
Несколько дорожек, покрытых досками, вели к небольшому озерцу, в центре которого расположилась беседка. Их повели к ней через клумбы многочисленных растений, заботливо ухоженных, и казалось, что на песке каждый камешек находился на своем месте. В беседке из красного дерева было место на небольшую компанию, но приведшая их гейша только показала, что им нужно было пройти туда. Джесси пожал плечами, снял шляпу и зашел внутрь. Там сидела женщина, ее морщины были не глубокими, но в черных глаза уже читалась мертвецкая усталость. В целом она была такой же типичной японкой с маленьким ртом и длинными темными волосами с единственным украшением — шпилькой с красной бусиной и вычурным рисунком.  
— [Здравствуйте], — она поклонилась. — [Вы хотели меня видеть?]  
— Здрасьте, — Джесси и Ханзо ответили ей поклоном. — Скажи…  
— Англичанин? — женщина удивленно приподняла брови. — Вы далеко забрались.  
— Американец, — Джесси выдохнул и хмыкнул. — Вы тоже далеко забрались, не так ли?  
— О чем вы говорите? — глава гейш не дрогнула ни одним мускулом на своем фарфором лице.  
— О, ну, знаете, — Джесси неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. — Чтобы никто не увидел с тем, что у вас есть на затылке. — Джесси указал на свою шею. — Позвольте представиться, Джесси Маккри, охотник за монстрами, — он развел руками, позволяя себя осмотреть.  
Ханзо обреченно вздохнул, иногда в Джесси было слишком много пафоса, но он произвел нужный эффект. Женщина была удивлена, но не слишком, чтобы затягивать молчание.  
— Я думала, вас уже нет, — она прикрыла рот рукой.  
— Не-а, мы все еще живы, — Джесси указал пальцем на женщину. — Как и вы.  
— И что же тебе нужно? — внезапно грозно спросила она, с вызовом глядя на мужчину. — Убить нас?  
— О, нет, господи, нет, — Джесси выругался. — Я пришел с миром. Мне всего лишь нужна информация от долгожителей острова.  
Она смерила его долгим взглядом. А сам он обезоруживающе улыбался, позволяя продумать ответ для таких незваных гостей как они. Но женщина быстро пошла на попятную и обреченно вздохнула.  
— Вы пообедаете со мной в качестве извинений за мою несдержанность?  
— Будем премного благодарны, — Джесси кивнул.  
Женщина предложила им сесть, а потом подошла к своей спутнице и отдала ей распоряжения.  
— Кто они? — тихо спросил Ханзо, садясь рядом с Маккри.  
— М, я забыл, как они называются, — протянул Джесси, усаживаясь так, чтобы ему было удобно, а не по приличиям Японии. — У них второй рот на затылке…  
— Футакути-онна?! — удивленно воскликнул Ханзо. — Ты шутишь, да?  
— Не-а, — Джесси покачал головой. — Если бы я шутил…  
— Хоть твой друг также удивлен как и я, — глава гейш вернулась и села напротив мужчин. — Я хотела бы услышать и Ваше имя.  
— Ханзо, — японец улыбнулся. — Я переводчик, — и невзначай подвинул свой лук.  
— Не похожи, — гейша прикрыла улыбку рукавом кимоно.  
— Все-таки мы путешествуем на задворках Японии, — Джесси закатил глаза. — На нас уже нападали.  
— Да, до меня доходили слухи о разбушевавшихся бандитах по дороге в Токио, — гейша кивнула. — Позвольте и мне представиться. Я Усуи, хозяйка этого приюта с девушками.  
— Понятно, почему нас пропустили, — Ханзо взял себя за подбородок. — Это не официальный окия?  
— А должны были не пропустить? — Джесси нахмурился.  
— Я хотел, чтобы тебя проучить, — Ханзо отвел глаза, еле сдерживая улыбку и чувствуя, как выводил охотника из себя. — В окию нельзя мужчинам.  
— Ха?  
— [Ох уж эти иностранцы], — хохотнула Усуи.  
— [И не говорите], — Ханзо фыркнул. — Прости, Джесси.  
— Ничего, — выдохнул охотник и покачал головой, понимая, что сам был виноват.  
— Для начала я спрошу, как вы нас нашли, — Усуи сложила руки на коленях. — Мы ничем не выдаем себя и ведем совершенно мирный образ жизни.  
— Такая же бусина, как у вас сейчас в волосах, есть у всех ваших учениц, — Джесси указал на женщину. — Я уже встречался с одной из ваших.  
— Ох, где? — Усуи не смогла сдержать своего напора. — Как ее звали?  
— В Америке, — Джесси виновато потупил глаза. — Увы, я не знаю ее имени… Она подожгла отель и себя вместе с ним. Она сошла с ума, я ничем не смог ей помочь.  
Усуи печально посмотрела на свои руки, не поблагодарив своих протеже, которые принесли еду для гостей. Да и сами гости не спешили начинать трапезу без хозяина, позволив ей погоревать.  
— Наверное, такова наша участь, — Усуи вздохнула и взяла чашку с чаем. — Спасибо, Джесси, я хотя бы знаю, что одна из моих ушедших учениц мертва.  
— А вас еще много гуляет по миру? — Джесси взял себя за подбородок. — У вас есть с ними связь? Мы бы могли помочь, если они в районе Европы.  
— Если кто-нибудь со мной свяжется, — Усуи по-доброму улыбнулась. — Я обязательно передам, что надо искать охотников на нечисть. — Ханзо прыснул, а Джесси крякнул, поняв, как это будет странно выглядеть. — А пока попробуйте, как готовят наши повара, прошу.  
Им никто не мешал, все жители этого огромного дома проходили мимо, бросая заинтересованные взгляды, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь листву мирно сидящих за обедом с главой и болтающими на разные темы мужчин.  
— Вы неплохо говорите на английском, — Ханзо положил палочки на пиалу.  
— Спасибо, ты тоже для своего возраста, — Усуи рассмеялась. — У меня наверное было раза в два больше практики, чем у тебя.  
— Я ни за что не поверю, что Вам восемьдесят, — Ханзо улыбнулся.  
— Больше, — Усуи хитро посмотрела на лучника. — Как и сказал наш охотник, я долгожитель этого острова и повидала много клиентов. Что именно ты ищешь?  
— Я ищу кое-кого, — Джесси почесал затылок. — Даже не знаю, жив ли он… Его не видели уже добрую сотню лет.  
— Не о драконе ли ты говоришь? — Усуи нахмурилась. — Ну и задачку ты себе поставил. Только вот какого дракона ты ищешь?  
— Какого? — Джесси сложил руки на груди. — Вы про Южного и Северного дракона?  
— Да, — Усуи кивнула и развела руками. — Так мне представляли их в детстве. Правда, только слухи я и слышала. Я даже не видела драконьих монахов — настолько давно их нет в Японии.  
— И все же, — Джесси наклонил голову. — Мы видели драконьи столбы, но они были в большинстве своем новые, сделанные потомками.  
— Если нужны старые, построенные при драконах, — Усуи отпила чай. — То только ближе к горам, а, значит, вам нужно зайти в Японию еще глубже.  
— Хотя бы так, — Джесси болезненно улыбнулся. — Спасибо.  
— Будьте моими гостями, — Усуи поклонилась. — Оставайтесь у нас до тех пор, пока не уйдете из города.  
Джесси и Ханзо удивленно переглянулись.  
— О! Спасибо! — охотник рассмеялся. — А можно попросить вас еще об одной услуге?  
— Неужели попросишь о девушке в комнату? — Усуи шкодливо засмеялась и с нескрываемым ехидством осмотрела мужчин. — Не все гейши проститутки, но у меня найдутся девочки, кто будет не против… Хотя ни одна не будет против провести с вами вечер.  
— Нет, — Ханзо подавился чаем, Джесси быстро закачал головой, прерывая рассуждения хозяйки, которая простодушно рассмеялась. — Не о такой!  
Их комната выходила на море и главную улицу города, который погружался в ночную жизнь. Везде загорелись огни, стоило солнцу склониться к горизонту, покрывая море красным золотом. Ханзо сидел на небольшом балкончике, периодически бросая взгляд на копавшегося в бездонном мешке Джесси, и пил саке, заботливо принесенное гейшами.  
— Я все же не верю в то, что ты попросил, — Ханзо отпил алкоголь и покачал головой.  
— А когда я еще смогу пополнить библиотеку? — Джесси поправил свою белую рубашку и грузно рассмеялся. — Тем более японских монстров, они столько лет были недоступны!  
— А что ты будешь делать с двумя драконами? — Ханзо оперся о косяк двери, ведущей на балкон.  
— Тут один, — грубо отрезал Джесси, но, взяв себя руки, спокойно добавил. — Второй, если и был, то его тут уже нет. Но удивительно, что они могли жить вместе какое-то время.  
— Почему? — Ханзо изогнул бровь, с интересом глядя на охотника.  
— Они очень территориальные существа, — Джесси достал из мешка небольшую записную книжку и карандаш, возвестив довольным смешком. — Япония слишком маленькая даже для одного. Возможно, — Джесси на минуту задумался и нахмурился слишком сильно. — Нет, это невозможно.  
— Что невозможно? — Ханзо вновь отпил саке.  
— Неважно, — Джесси улыбнулся и открыл блокнот, ища в нем чистые странички. — Не бери в голову, милый. О! Привет!  
В комнату постучались, и Джесси пошел открывать. Девушка была без макияжа, с собранными волосами и в простом сером кимоно. Она смущенно смотрела на свои ноги, пока Ханзо не попросил ее пройти в комнату.  
— Все-таки удивительно, — Ханзо налил себе саке и хохотнул, наблюдая за тем, как девушка села спиной к Джесси. — Я ночую в здании с гейшами, у нас в комнате гейша, но я не знаю, кто больший монстр — она со вторым ртом на затылке или охотник, который решил ее описать.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Джесси улыбнулся, дожидаясь, пока девушка не убрала волосы, как ей было удобно. — Ты должен был перестать удивляться еще тогда, когда я сказал, что иду на поиски дракона. Меня больше удивляет то, что Усуи построила такое общество, где девушки могут жить в спокойствии и держа себя в руках.  
Джесси присвистнул. Девушка убрала свои волосы, и рот мгновенно раскрылся. Это был бы обыкновенный рот, если бы не его толстые бледные губы, из-под которых выглядывали треугольные зубы. Комнату мгновенно заполнило бурчание, иногда он причмокивал и облизывался, а волосы вокруг него парили.  
— Вот капитан удивится моим записям, — хохотнул Джесси и начал делать записи в своем блокноте.  
— Капитан? — Ханзо подошел к паре и сел за Джесси, заглядывая в его блокнот.  
— Угу, одна из немногих, кто остался в живых, — охотник почесал ручкой бровь, подбирая синоним.  
Его почерк был ровным, но не казалось, что он выводил каждую букву, и разобрать его письмо не составляло проблем.  
— Хм, — Джесси взял тарелку с закусками. — Я слышал, что они всегда голодны… Эй! Я это себе присмотрел!  
Одна из прядей метнулась к тарелке, будто до этого сидела в засаде, ожидая, пока добыча сама придет к ней, и схватила один из рисовых шариков с начинкой, который скрылся во рту футакути-онна. Мужчинам показалось, что рот противно захихикал.  
— Он берет самое вкусное, — рассмеялся Ханзо.  
— Интересно, — Джесси задумался, разглядывая рот и оборвав описание на полуслове. — Если тут еще предоставляются услуги проституток, и фактически у нее четыре отверстия, куда…  
— Пожалуйста, — перебил его Ханзо, положив руку ему на плечо. — Прекрати болтать. Лучше бы нарисовал ее.  
— Не, — Джесси махнул рукой и улыбнулся. — Я не умею рисовать, хотел заказать небольшой портрет по приезду домой.  
— Я помогу тебе, — лучник мягко улыбнулся.  
Вскоре после того, как Ханзо схематично нарисовал монстра, девушка ушла, и он дополнил информацию по локации и значениям иероглифов — тому, что Джесси не понимал от слова совсем. И так толстый блокнот лишился еще нескольких чистых страниц.  
— Даже завидно, — Джесси облокотился о перила и зажег сигару, всматриваясь подсвеченный город.  
— Чему именно? — Ханзо сладко зевнул.  
— У них есть место и люди, которые их поддерживают, — Джесси выдохнул дым и поежился. — Да и живут они среди себе подобных.  
— Хочешь сказать, что у тебя нет такого места? — Ханзо удивленно изогнул бровь. — Но ты сам говоришь постоянно «дом», «общество охотников». Или я неправильно понимаю твои слова?  
— О, нет, — хохотнул Джесси и покачал головой. — Скорее я так называю по привычке. Когда-то давно это действительно было моим домом, куда я возвращался после долгих путешествий, где я пил со своим отрядом… Но этот замок разрушен, и отряда моего уже давно нет.  
Охотник выпустил облако дыма, которое тут же унес морской бриз. Вдалеке были слышны музыка и смех людей, здесь же в сумраке Ханзо видел грустного охотника.  
— Знаешь, в любом обществе рано или поздно начинается разлад, — Джесси перехватил сигару губами. — У нас он случился на почве того, кем считать тех, у кого было что-то сверхестественное. Полукровки или такие как я. С всего лишь с частью магического, — Маккри вздохнул и взлохматил волосы. — Когда я лишился руки, от меня отвернулось столько людей и магических существ.  
— Ты же добряк, — Ханзо встал и подошел к Маккри. — Ты можешь любого склонить на свою сторону. Что Усуи, что бабушку утром.  
— Это скорее издержки того, что я стал отщепенцем для обеих сторон конфликта, — Маккри устало улыбнулся. — Но спасибо.  
— А почему ты продолжаешь? — японец тоже оперся о перила и подпер рукой подбородок. — Не ощущаешь поддержки и нет помощников…  
— Помощники у меня есть, — Джесси хохотнул, стряхивая пепел в темноту под ним. — Мало, но есть, и они действительно те, на кого я могу положится. А продолжаю… потому что когда-то давно многие пожертвовали своей жизнью, их жертвы не должны пропасть зря. Я должен доказать тем, кто предал меня, что они не правы.  
— Но ты же знаешь, что не сможешь защитить или спасти всех, — лучник посмотрел на россыпь мигающей огней города.  
— Знаю. Тем более мне не так долго осталось, — Джесси затянулся и тут же выдохнул. — Либо я сойду с ума от сожителя в своей руке, либо кто-то подстрелит, вряд ли я умру своей смертью.  
— Но все равно, — покачал головой Ханзо. — Кто-то заметит, что в этом доме не бывает мужчин-проститутов, и девушки не меняются со временем.  
— Я думаю, это не первый их дом, они разберутся с этим, — Джесси затушил бычок и выпустил последнее облачко дыма. — Остальным магическим существам-одиночкам нужна лишь гарантия того, что их не убьют, это я могу устроить хоть на какое-то время.  
Джесси был благородным, но пережил слишком много, и это скрывалось за маской непутевого охотника за нечистью. И его стонов ночью не слышал никто, кроме Ханзо, который не смог сдержаться, когда глубокой ночью Джесси застонал особенно громко.  
— Джесс, — Ханзо подтащил свой футон ближе. — С тобой все хорошо?  
Охотника била крупная дрожь, пот катился по лбу, он свернулся в клубок под одеялом и кусал губы.  
— Эй, Джесс, — тихо шептал Ханзо, обнимая мужчину, хныкающего во сне. — Все хорошо, я рядом.


End file.
